


Dalek Angst

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is hard to be a Dalek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalek Angst

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Squeakity squeak squeakum squeak. So back off, BBC!!  
>  **A/N:** this was written for [thenoblethang](http://thenoblethang.livejournal.com) long ago.

Dalek Bob felt a bit of an outsider; but he couldn’t quite put his plunger on why. 

All the other Daleks had been given really cool names, like Sec, Caan, and Thang. Why did he have to be called Bob? It really wasn’t fair!

He glided down the corridor to go to his ‘Exterminate 101’ class. When he graduated he hoped to get himself one of those new fancy Dalek outfits. They looked really cool! Nobody would say he lacked ‘Dalek potential’ anymore if he had one of those.

As he floated along he sent a little ‘hello’ message down to his Adipose tucked safely inside his casing. It was nice to have a friend.


End file.
